


To be confident

by awesomejustashipper



Category: Hunter X Hunter, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Blood Drinking, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Emotionally Repressed, Emotionless Character, Fantasy, Love Triangles, M/M, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Mythology - Freeform, Non-Consensual Blood Drinking, References to Ancient Greek Religion & Lore, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-29
Updated: 2020-08-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 328
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26176990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awesomejustashipper/pseuds/awesomejustashipper
Summary: What if Illumi's Zoldyck brother went to Mystic Falls and met Nicklaus Mikaelson.
Relationships: Klaus Mikaelson/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 5





	To be confident

This weren't the holidays he had wanted. Not at all. Not that they could be considered holidays, after all it was a mission. He had a target to kill in Virginia, Mystic Falls. A forsaken town in the middle of nothing and to top it all infested with vampires and other mythical creatures that he didn't even liked. He was here sent by his non biological family, the Zoldycks. A rather known family of assassins in Japan, who no one knew anything of. He was adopted and raised by them to be what today he was, a professional assassin. And his target was Damon Salvatore, a vampire. The supposed time he needed for this mission was months to infiltrate and become friends with the target to just then kill him.

So, it took him exactly one week to become friends with Elena Gilbert, Bonnie Bennet and Caroline Forbes, which was a good step to take since the Salvatore Brothers were very interested in the doppelganger.

He stood at the entrance of the school he now was part of and waited for Elena with a rather blank look on his face. He didn't have to fake his personality till the other appeared, which was rather exhausting if you asked him. After seeing the doppelganger approaching him, he quickly slipped on a smile and perked up like he was happy. And then he started walking next to her like every morning

-Excited for tonight's dance?-he asked tilting his head slightly to the side like a curious puppy thinking of the plan they had to kill Katherine that night, not that he had anything against the Petrova but he had to look like he supported the idea anyway.

-Im not going to go after all-the doppelganger said giving an apologetic smile to the black haired boy. Well, if she stayed at home it was better for the plan he thought. He better be ready for whatever happened at the party. 

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I wanted to create a crossover of Hunter X Hunter and the originals and this happened.


End file.
